Cutting to Perfection
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Alternate season 2 of house of anubis. How peddie meets, what secrets they share and certainly who they hurt along the way to perfection. Story is better than the description. T for swearing, violence and drama. I don't own HOA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! This is kind of an alternate season 2 of House of Anubis,without the mystery, mostly just peddie. Reviews are much appreciated! I don't own House Of Anubis. Enjoy luv :)**

**PRATICIAS POV**

Maybe if I closed my eyes and walked away. Maybe if I told someone what happened that night before the call; the night we got the call she was dead.

FLASHBACK

_"Mick! Stop ignoring me! You KNOW you cheated on me, and I want to know right now your explanation!" I screamed at him._

_Silence filled the room. He said nothing. I knew what happened he had cheated on me with Joy, there was no hiding it anymore._

_"IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY THEN WERE OVER!" I had yelled at him._

_That was the first time he had hit me. He had threatened me to keep my mouth shut about it. I had ran away from the house, outside going anywhere. My phone had started buzzing. I didn't look down to see who the caller id was. I was praying to every god it wasn't Mick._

_'Hello" I snapped._

_All of a sudden I knew something was wrong. Tears and screams on the other line. Nothing came back to me, more than realizing there was nothing to do, that her body had given out. No more energy left to even breathe._

_"BEEEEEEPPPP" the hospital machine had sounded._

* * *

Two weeks after Nina's funeral, and the school had started to slowly come back to its place. The halls were loud, the students were loud. There was no more time for excuses anymore. Accept I was still desperate to leave Mick. I wasn't happy with him. He threatened and abused me not to tell anybody he cheated on me with Joy. As of my relationship with Joy; there was none. We were not on speaking grounds, and at this point there was nothing left to say about it. I missed Nina desperately, I missed being with Joy. I missed having a real relationship with Mick. A relationship where we trusted each other, where we wouldn't hurt each other. I missed Fabian, lovesick old Fabian. Who laughed at Nina's jokes, was a massive nerd and lived for Ancient Egypt.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom. The whole house had gone out for some event the school was having. I had claimed I was sick, so I could stay home. I looked at my reflection. I was appalled. _What had happened to me? _I asked myself. I looked down at the blade. I wanted so badly to cut. I didn't think anyone could handle what would happen if I died too. _Not that they would care. _I reminded myself. I drew the blade up, and slashed quickly. I immediately regretted my decision. _What had I done? _The blood dripped straight into the sink. _I didn't cut deep enough._ I reminded myself.

I quickly wiped away the blood, and washed it down the sink. I slashed at my wrist again. This time deeper. _Ouch. Why was I doing this?_Oh thats right. I had lost everyone, and I hated myself for shutting out anyone I did have left. I wiped away the blood again. Examining the damage. _Nothing too bad._ I thought.

Thats when I had realized I had left the door slightly open. _SHIT! _I closed my eyes hoping nothing would happen, hoping no one came back early. Joy stood outside the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Joy! Its not what it-" I tried to get out before she had ran into our room and slammed the door. She blamed herself for my cutting. _She blamed herself._

I had no choice but to sleep downstairs, on the couch. I in no way was going back into that room. I pulled myself downstairs trying to get comfortable on the couch. _Like that was going to happen._

* * *

"Patricia! Patricia! Its 6:15 in the morning! WAKE UP!" Mara said shaking my shoulders.

"And why are you on the couch anyway?" She questioned. I responded with a tired voice "Thanks."

I went to get ready, avoiding Joy at all costs. We passed each other briefly in the room. Not making eye contact. We weren't talking before, but now we couldn't even look at each other.

While eating breakfast with the rest of the house, Victor walked in.

"I have an announcement to make. QUIET!" he yelled. Everyone turned there attention to Victor.

"Mick has decided to leave. He left last night, to Australia with his dad, thinking it would be better without all the goodbyes." Victor said in his normal creepy headmaster of the house attitude.

"What?" "Why?" "How could he do this?" Everyone chirped at once in shock. Except me. I kind of expected something like this from Mick. When something goes wrong he walks away. And he knew that he cheated, and I had found out about it.

Victor continued "A new boy will be joining us today, from America. Now get to school immediately."

* * *

I was talking with Mara before lunch about Mick. She thought it was really weird Mick would do something like that without saying anything to anyone. Were walking in the lounge and I tripped on someones feet.

"Stick you're feet in will you!" I snapped at the new out of uniform kid who was sleeping on the couch with his feet in the aisle.

"You woke me." He snapped back.

"Yah well student lounges are ... Eddie?" I looked up with shocked eyes.

"Patricia." He wispered softly, I could barely hear it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow, but don't be afraid to review! I only makes me write faster! Not enough Peddie in this chapter sorry, but will definitely get to it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This whole chapter will be a flashback, of how Eddie and Patricia met. This will kind of summarize there whole summer, that Patricia spent in America BEFORE season 2. Enjoy Luv! :)**

**Patricias POV**

FLASHBACK

I had just moved to America. My dad said it was a temporary thing. Over the summer, maybe the year after. I had just walked into the new apartment we were renting in Manhattan. My room had white walls, a dresser and a bed. I was such an expressive person, seeing something so bare shocked me.

I had decided to take a nice walk in Central Park. I didn't wan't to be near my family right now. I didn't wan't to be near anyon-

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at the blonde haired teenage boy, who had just walked into me. I realized I had been crying. With everything thats happened I guess I just got scared.

"Sorry," he mumbled clearly not in the mood for a conversation. I had tears streaming down my face, which I quickly wiped away with my sleeve. Hoping he didn't notice I had been crying.

He had on a light blue shirt, with dark jeans and black converse. He looked like he could be a tough guy when he wanted to, but right now something was definitely on his mind.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I slowly backed away. _He was cute, _I thought_. _Maybe he was looking at me because I was new. Maybe he was looking at me because I didn't have an American accent. Maybe he was looking at me, the same way I was looking at him, _with hope_.

* * *

I spent the next two weeks in New York, not enjoying myself. I didn't know anybody here, and I wasn't planning on being social. _I guess thats kinda my thing, _I laughed to myself. That really had become my thing, shutting people out. Not making an effort. I promised myself to be better this summer.

The first two weeks, I had spent walking around Central Park in Manhattan, watching people. Seeing others daily lives. I couldn't stop thinking about that one boy that had ran into me a few weeks ago. I guess I hadn't realized but the whole time I was at the park I wasn't watching. I was waiting. _For him._

After going to the park so much I really hoped I would see him there again. I couldn't put my finger on why I needed to see him so bad. _He's just a boy. He's just a boy. He's just a boy. _I kept telling myself.

* * *

The next day, I decided to get coffee at a small cafe near the apartment my family was renting.

"Medium mocha coffee, and go light on the cream will you." I said tired. I barely looked up at the person behind the register when I realized it was him. _It was really him. _

He looked at me confused. "Sorry," I said quickly. "It's just you look really familiar." I turned around to leave once he handed me my coffee, and I paid.

"Wait!" He said trying to get my attention. "I didn't get you're name yet ..."

"Patricia" I said with a smile.

"Well i'm Eddie by the way, nice to meet you Patricia." Then just like that something in his eyes flashed, and he must have remembered running into me a few weeks ago.

Looking around to see if there was any more customers waiting on line, which there wasn't, he came around the counter.

"I'm assuming you're not from here," He said making small talk.

"How could you tell?" I said with a thicker accent this time.

He smirked. "Was it the actual sense of fashion I have, or the accent?" I said giving him a smirk back.

"I'll see you around, yah?" I said backing up towards the exit.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day I went in to get my coffee, I saw him. We talked briefly, then I left. I looked down at my coffee, and found an orange sticky note stuck to my coffee. It had his name, and his number written sloppily with a smiley face.

* * *

And just like that, for the next week I went into the cafe to see him. We talked and joked and occasionally threw food at each other.

After one especially fun flour fight, he was staring right at me. I realized he was acting differently the whole morning.

"Patricia, do you wan't to go out tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Like on a date?" I questioned. Inside kicking myself for making the conversation more awkward.

"Yah, unless you don't wa-" I cut him off by saying "I'd love to."

* * *

After that things went great. We went on tons of dates and always watched movies. He knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. We trusted each other. We were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and I personally loved just thinking about it. But he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss and maybe my first love. We weren't taking things very slow, and that scared me.

Then one night before summer was almost over, I told him I was leaving in a week. That my family was flying back to England. He was shocked. He wanted to give the whole long distance thing a go, but we both knew it would never work. We broke up then and there, but we agreed on still being friends. Thats what everybody says when they break up, they say they will still be friends. They say they will still talk to each other.

But that never happened. We never talked again, I was too heartbroken over the break up to ever contact him again.

Then when I got back to boarding school in England , Mick and I started dating. But it wasn't the same as Eddie. I knew deep down I was using Mick as an excuse to try and get over my feelings for Eddie. Then Mick cheated on me with Joy, and Nina Nina died, I thought about calling Eddie, but decided otherwise. Nothing was the same and everyone knew this term would be different. Then Mick left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricias POV**

"Patricia," He said softly. I could barely hear him.

I looked down at my hands awkwardly before I broke the ice "What are you doing here Eddie?" I spoke softly, hoping he could hear me.

"Im attending school here, my dad wanted me to visit." He said.

_I didn't even know he had any relatives here._

Mara tried to clear the awkward in the room by clearing her throat loudly. I looked at her, then back at Eddie. "Eddie this is my friend Mara," I said looking over at Eddie. "Mara this is my friend Eddie," My voice breaking at _friend._

They shook hands, and then the bell rang for the next class.

"See you around Williamson," He said with a smile. I smiled back.

* * *

The next class that day I skipped. I went back to anubis house, and snuck up to my room hoping Trudy wouldn't see me. She didn't.

I was hoping Eddie wasn't staying at anubis house. That would be a whole world of awkward. Which I don't need.

I kind of regretted cutting the day before. _What if Eddie saw the scars? What would he say? Nothing, _I told myself. Because I would be wearing long sleeve shirts, and lets face it, I'm not really gonna be throwing around my wrist.

I slipped into the bathroom making sure the coast was clear around the hallway. I looked into the mirror. I found myself looking at my reflection a lot lately. I guess I was trying to see if I would understand my own reflection. But I never did. I wanted to cut again. But if there was fresh scars, it would be a greater chance Eddie would find out about them. _I couldn't let that happen. _I told myself. I had tried that whole summer to be better. To not build up so many walls. To not act so careless when really I was hurting inside.

Then I returned to anubis house, all the memories flashing in front of me like I was reliving every moment. Eddie was back, and I could try to be that happy person again. I would try for me. I would try for him. I will try, because _Eddie was back._

_It doesn't matter, stop lying to yourself. Your still the same old girl. Who builds up walls and shuts people out. Who hasn't changed. Who hates herself. Who isn't good enough. And never will be. And never will be. And never will be..._

The words echoing through me as I heard footsteps outside the door. I decided to leave the bathroom and confess to Victor or Trudy, or whoever was standing in the hallway. I peered my head around the door, bracing myself for detention. And I was shocked because it was him. _It was really him._

I guess he was as shocked to see me, as I was to see him.

"Hey Patricia," Eddie said. "What are you doing here?"

I looked around and said "Um, I live here."

He nodded obviously embarrassed by asking such a stupid question, "Right," He mumbled.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked me.

"I ditched," I said trying to sound calm.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked him.

"Um, I had to unpack. Im staying here, at anubis house. I guess I got lost. Could you tell me where the boys rooms are," He answered.

"Sounds easy enough, follow me" I kept walking straight waiting for him to follow, he did.

We got downstairs and I entered Fabians room, assuming Eddie was taking Mick's old bed.

"Who was here before me?" Eddie questioned

"Mick, he uh he moved to Australia last night actually. He didn't even tell anyone, he just left in the middle of the night. He didn't even think to tell his own girlfriend." I looked down nervously, because my voice had cracked at the word _girlfriend. _I personally was some what happy I had Mick off my hands.

"Oh," was all Eddie could say. Something flashed in his eyes. Jealousy?

"Who was his girlfriend?" Eddie questioned almost looking scared to know the answer.

"Me." I barely whispered. I looked down at the floor, then shut my eyes. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of Eddie. I didn't want to at all.

I looked back up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Hey whats wrong Patricia," he said sympathetically. "Why are you crying? If you miss him that bad you could always call him-" Eddie tried to say while I started laughing.

"Let me just explain why Im crying first, because I probably look like a nutcase to you," He nodded agreeing to listen.

I started at the beginning. "Eddie, I never wanted to break up with you. Honestly I didn't, but there was no way it was going to work long distance. Eddie, my best friend Nina just died." A whole new set of tears fell onto my cheeks, before he wiped them away still listening. "And my boyfriend, Mick the one I was telling you about before, he he..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't say it, because I had been refusing it all this time. "Patricia you can tell me, you can tell me anything." He said. So then I continued "he abused me," I heard Eddie gasp. "Then he cheated on me with my best friend, and he threatened me if I told anyone." New tears sprung into my eyes as Eddie sat there waiting for me to finish. _Should I tell him everything? _

"Eddie it gets worse, I," I took a deep breath not knowing if I was ready to say the next line about to come out of my mouth.

"I started cutting." I whispered. Thats when I realized that tears had formed in his eyes too. He pulled me into a hug.

I started laughing. "I don't know why I'm saying all this you probably hate me," "Never could I ever hate you Patricia, Never." He spoke soft but confident.

"You should have called me, Patricia." He said

"I should have done a lot of things Eddie."

"But I was afraid that if I called you, I would get attached to you. And I would miss you. I would feel lost and I've already lost everyone. No ones been the same since Nina died. I built up walls just like most people around here. And I didn't want you knocking them down, because I was afraid I didn't have enough strength to rebuild them."

"You're so strong Patricia. More then you will ever know." He held my face in his hands gently, his thumb stroking my cheek.

Before I knew it he leaned down to kiss me. _And I didn't pull away._


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricias POV**

Before I knew it he leaned down to kiss me. _And I didn't pull away._

__Just then Fabian burst into his room on the phone. "Well tell them I wasn't aware! No I-" He looked up.

Me and Eddie pulled away as Fabian quickly snapped his phone shut. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Fabian said slowly backing away.

"No its fine, I was just leaving." I left the room without even turning around to see Eddie's reaction.

* * *

Later that night at dinner Eddie walked into the dining room casually. Everyone looked up waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Hi, im Eddie from America." He said. "And who do we have here," All the girls said their names at the same time, but not me. I sat their waiting for someone to say something else. Then he did.

"Nobody told me so many English girls here, so cute." He said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly before saying something I would regret.

Jerome looked over at me, I turned towards him waiting for some snarky comment to come out of his mouth. "Awfully quiet there Williamson anything you would like to share with the peanut gallery."

I put on a sarcastic smile "No thanks."

The rest of dinner I talked to Mara, trying to act normal. Every few minutes I would sneak a glance at Eddie. Every few minutes he would sneak a glance at me.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Fabian looked over at me with a questioning glare. "Patricia could I see you in the hall please." Fabians words weren't a question so I quickly got up following Fabian and ignoring Eddies death glares.

"What do you want Fabian?" I asked tired.

"What do you think you're doing with the new boy,"

I looked around, "Im not doing anything Fabian, why whatever is the matter?" I said fake innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing! You're still with Mick. How could you do that to him?!" Now Fabians words finally made sense.

"Look I don't think were still together. I mean he just left and he didn't think to tell me. Besides we both weren't happy and we knew it was over for a while." Fabian relaxed a little at my words.

"Oh, so you and Eddie are like a _thing_ now?" He said questioningly but not in a mean way.

"I don't know. I mean we were, but we broke up. We were really close. But you don't know Eddie yet Fabian. You will soon though." I playfully punched him in the arm hoping to lighten the mood.

Fabian never really took jokes. Then when Nina died he never even laughed again. There was really no point on trying any more and I understood why. Sometimes I feel like that too. That thought where your so desperate that a little voice in your head goes _Give up. Just give up. It would be so easy. Just give up. _

And maybe just maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I left Fabian and went upstairs to the bathroom. To look at my reflection. Eddie's words still echoing through my head _You're so strong Patricia. You're so strong Patricia. _

Well Eddie why can't I feel strong? Why can't I be strong? Why can't I just be happy? _I hate this. _Maybe I should just end this. It would be _so_ easy.

But Eddie would think it was his fault. And it wasn't. And I can't hurt him anymore than I have. I shut my eyes tight. _Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. _

I left the bathroom and went back to my room. When I got there I was shocked to see Eddie sitting on my bed.

He was holding something of mine. _He had found it. My worst nightmare come true._

**_Sorry this was terrible I know! So much school work due tomorrow. I might not be able to post tomorrow anyways I'll be out of state. Anyways sorry for the fluff piece. But hey you got a cliffhanger. And I won't be supplying popcorn for next chapter. But lets just say you might need some with all the drama that is about to unfold. Happy Reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this little twist ;) Also if you were wondering 999 is UK's emergency line, as in America its 911. Sorry it took a few days to post this, but I have gotten over 50 views, a few followers and favorites, yet I havn't got a single review. I don't mean to sound needy but I would like to know if you guys actually like this or if you don't care. I might take a little break for a while. But remember, you review me, I review you.**

**Patricias POV**

He was holding something of mine. _He had found it. My worst nightmare come true._

"What are you doing with that?" I laughed nervously.

He was holding a picture of Piper at age 12. When she went missing. The picture was of her school id with the words _MISSING PERSON_ printed across her face. I was hoping he wouldn't flip over the photo. I was begging he wouldn't realize I was holding back. He saw the look in my eyes like there was something he was missing. So he flipped over the picture. Thats when he let out a small scream.

On the corner of the paper was a drawing of a gun, in small print was Pipers handwriting saying _Pull it Trixie._

"Eddie I don't know how you found that, but you really shouldn't be going through my stuff."

He looked nervous. Afraid even. _Of me._

He hasn't said anything this whole time, probably waiting for me to explain. I didn't know what to say.

"It wasn't me" I blurted out. He held up the picture to my face.

"Really? Cuz it sure as hell looks like you" He said sarcastically.

"Well it _wasn't_," I sighed.

He raised his eyebrows when I said _wasn't. _"Could you please explain why you're a missing person, and you were told to kill yourself or something. Im very confused." He said voice strained.

"Why should I?" That shocked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why should I explain who she was. You were the one going through my stuff."

"Patricia."

"Eddie."

He realized I wasn't going to explain. And shook his head muttering something under his breath.

"Fine. Be that way. But were over." He stormed out slamming my door.

* * *

I wasn't going to tell him about Piper. I couldn't tell him about Piper. It felt wrong to have him know. At dinner everyone sat there quietly.

"Eddie pass the salt please," I asked politely. He ignored me.

Everyone stared from me to him, then him to me. Jerome started laughing and Alfie joined in. "Well that lasted." Joy murmured to herself. It just made Jerome and Alfie laugh more.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of us Joy?" I asked coldly.

"Course not _Trixie_." Joy responded.

Eddie dropped his fork at the mention of the name Trixie, and stood up. He didn't bother to push in his chair. He just stood up and left. I couldn't let him leave like I let Piper leave that night.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_We sat at the dinner table. Piper talked about her school day and I talked about my new French teacher._

_After dinner I sat in my room on my laptop. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said._

_Piper walked in with tears down her face. "Piper whats wrong." I ran over to her. _

_"Nothing. But I need you to do a favor for me." She said sadly._

_"Ok."_

_"Promise?" She asked._

_I nodded. "Say you promise."_

_"I promise." I responded nervously._

_She removed her hand from behind her back. A gun. She was holding a gun. "Piper what are you doing with that?" I whispered._

_"Im saving myself" She said._

_"Remember that promise you made a few minutes ago?" She asked encouragingly._

_"No."_

_She smiled. "Yes you do."_

_She pointed the gun at her head. "Ive always been such a coward. I could never be as good as you. Or anyone."_

_"Thats not-" I started before she cut me off. "Pull it Trixie."_

_"Never" I said with tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"You promised. And besides Im the one holding the gun. You listen to me."_

_She pointed the gun at my head. I gasped. "Piper you wouldn't."_

_"Pull it Trixie." She said while putting the gun to her head again._

_"Never" I said again._

_"Fine, but you will regret that soon enough." She said disappointed with a hint of smile._

_She quickly took the gun and shot my foot. "OW" I screamed out in pain. She ran out of my room and I heard the front door slam. I tried to run after her, but it was useless. She had shot my foot and I couldn't walk._

_I reached over for my phone to call 999. A new message from Piper popped up. _

_"Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead. -P " It read. _

_I dropped my phone. At that second I heard a gunshot from outside._


	6. Chapter 6

**So if you read last chapter I said a plot twist may be involved. And it was, but that was only the beginning... Oh and don't pay much attention to the POV everyone lies once in a while ;) But do pay attention to the line breaks ;) **

* * *

_"I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen._

_I knew his world moved to fast, and burned to bright, but I just thought,_

_How can the devil be pulling me toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?"_

_-Taylor Swift._

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV**

I ran after Eddie. He was sitting outside leaning against a tree. I slowly walked over to him.

"I tried Eddie, I really tried to be strong for her, but it wasn't that easy." I leaned up against the tree across from him to give him space. He sat there silent.

"Who is she?"

"Piper... my twin sister. She wanted me to kill her one night. She came in with a gun and I could never forget her words "Pull it, Trixie." . But I told her never, so she pointed the gun at my head..." I didn't know how to tell him the rest. That we never saw her again. Or even found her body. How a month after that night the missing person picture with her handwriting on it, was taped to my mirror one morning. How I could never find it in myself to get rid of it. Knowing she was still alive, how that gunshot I heard could have been at nothing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Eddie came over and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever. It felt so good to let go. To tell someone.

"Then she had put the gun back to her head and said those three words again, "Pull it, Trixie." I refused and she shot my foot and ran off. We never saw her again Eddie." Thats all I could say but he saw right through me.

"Look Patricia you're holding back, but its ok I don't need to know everything." He kissed my cheek, as I pulled him along.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"SHHH" I covered my hands on his eyes.

We arrived at a park. But it wasn't just any park, and Eddie knew it probably had something to do with Piper.

* * *

I walked him over to the swings and we sat down.

"This was her favorite park." I said.

"We lived near here and would always sneak off together. She thought it was the best place ever. She never felt safe being with other people, but here was like her safe haven. I don't know why I guess she understood it a lot more than I ever did. About a month after that night their was a picture taped to my mirror. You know the one you found." He nodded.

"I really thought she would be alive."

* * *

**EDDIES POV**

"I really thought she would be alive." Patricia said. But then she started laughing. Actually laughing.

I heard a scream come from the woods. "HELP!"

"What the hell?" I screamed.

Patricia got down on the ground and started digging through the wood chips under the swings. But she won't stop laughing.

"Patricia do you mind telling me what you find so funny?" I screamed at her, but she didn't even look up.

"You Edison, I find you very funny." Her laughing stopped.

She reached into the whole she dug and pulled out something shiny black. _It was a gun._

"HELP!" I screamed hoping someone would come. But it was useless this park was in the middle of nowhere. I kicked myself for being so stupid to not notice something was off.

"Nobody is coming Edison. Cuz they can't even hear you." She pointed the gun at my head.

"Do you know what I said to Patricia that night?" She laughed.

I shook my head.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." She placed the gun in between my eyebrows. It was so cold and it almost felt fake. I wished it was. But deep down I knew it wasn't.

I heard another scream.

"HELP!" I screamed back. She rolled her eyes.

"Patricia why are you doing this," I whispered.

"Right, I should introduce myself how rude." She giggled.

"Hi Eddie, Im Piper nice to meet you." She said sarcastically.

**Please please please review I'm begging you! Everything you do I will do in return! Sorry this chapter didn't get very far but i tried. New chapter will be up soon. I was thinking today if I get some more reviews :) I already have the chapter written. Enjoy ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok for anyone who thought Piper was dead ;) i did say i had some plot twists up my sleeve didn't i? I said that night there was a gunshot that doesn't have to mean it was Piper...tee hee hee. Anyways if you want any specific character or POV to come in, you can just PM me or review. And thanx to everyone that reviewed and PM'd me! I luv that! T for swearing, violent and dramatic themes. Enjoy the story:)**

**Eddies POV**

"Hi Eddie, im Piper. Nice to meet you." She said sarcastically.

_No. No. NO! This is not happening. She will kill me. I now remember when Patricia had covered my eyes to take me here it got quiet at one point. I bet they switched off places then. How could I not have realized? I will die. Patricia will die- Patricia! Where is she? Was she the one that screamed? Your such an idiot Eddie! Why would you ever come here! _I thought to myself.Iheld my breath.

"Aww scared are we Edison?" She said mock sympathetic.

"Wheres Patricia?!" I screamed at her.

* * *

**Patricias POV**

"Wheres Patricia?!" I heard someone scream. But that wasn't any person. That was weasel. _My weasel._

"EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!" I screamed.

My head was pounding. It felt like the morning of a night last year when me and Joy got a little too tipsy at a party at Isis house.

I remember now someone had come up behind me and put something over my mouth. Probably some sort of drug. I remember thats when I blacked out.

Where am I? It was dark. And my hands were tied loosely. I quickly untied them with my teeth. I felt around and I was in a car.

This car kinda smells like me. But...but..not me. I don't know how to explain it, the smell is kinda some faint strawberries and... piper. _Piper!_

__"PIPER! PIPER! PIPER! PIPER LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I screamed. I tried to open the door of the car but I was locked in. I barely realized someone was sitting in the front seat.

"Going somewhere?" A cold voice asked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked scared. Reality setting in.

"Thought you would have recognized me better than that _Trixie." _A familiar voice hissed back.

"What do you want with me Rufus? Why am I in this car? Whats going on?" I demanded.

"Don't worry Trixie the Gothpixie. Nothing will happen to you or your very generous sister. Although I can't say the same thing about your boy." He said cackling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell are you doing this!?" I exclaimed.

He got out of the car and pulled me along. We walked down to a random park I have never seen before. I tried to escape his grip but it was useless. Im gonna be dragged here and its too late.

We walked over to the swings and I saw Eddie standing in front of Piper. Piper was holding a gun to Eddies head. _Oh fuck why did I have to drag him into this?_ I asked myself.

Tears started running down my face. Eddie looked just as scared as me. When he saw me he relaxed a little and whispered "Your alive.".

"Oh hello Patricia, fancy seeing you here." Piper said. Piper stepped next to Eddie and put the gun to the side of his head. Rufus pushed me to make me stand in front of Eddie. Rufus pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Rufus you think your so smart but our friends will come for us," I said.

"Oh right, about that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. "Your friends won't be a problem." He smiled.

New tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Eddie I'm sorry. Im so sorry. Im so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have never gotten you involved in any of this I didn't mean t-" "Enough already Patricia we don't care." Rufus cut in.

He stood behind me and jammed the gun in my hand. "Now you will kill your precious boy, and I can take you lovely ladies and go.". He took my hand with the gun and made me point it to Eddies head.

I started whimpering. _I should have killed myself when I had the chance. _I thought.

Piper was still standing next to Eddie holding a gun to the side of his head. Rufus was behind me, and I was in front of Eddie holding a gun to his face.

"Ok, and what if I decide to shoot Piper instead." I said.

Piper laughed. "One you wouldn't. Two this little baby would go right through his skull." She said wiggling her gun at Eddies head.

"Why are you doing this Piper? What happened to you? You used to love me. And you left me. You left mum. You left dad. You left everyone. You even left yourself." I asked Piper.

* * *

FLASHBACK

**Still Patricias POV**

_Me, Piper, Jerome, Mick, and Joy all sat in a circle on the floor in Jeromes room at Anubis house. We were 11, and we were all best friends. We did this a lot. Hung out together like this. But tonight was different. Tomorrow we were all leaving for spring break._

_"Lets play truth or dare." Joy said laughing. Everyone laughed along, thinking it was a great idea. _

_"Patricia, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare," I said smiling._

_"I dare you to lick your elbow." He said. I threw a piece of popcorn at him, then attempted to lick my elbow but failed._

_We went back and forth with harmless things. But after a while we got bored and Mick was the first to realize we needed to add something interesting to the game._

_"Patricia and Piper, truth or dare?" Mick asked. Me and Piper looked at each other nervously. Having a conversation with our eyes._

_"Dare." We both said at the same time. _

_"Ok you too have to... run around outside at the park and scream "I've lost my voice someone help! Help me find it!" Mick said excited._

_Me and Piper got up to go. Everyone followed us as we walked down to the park._

_We started screaming the dare and after a few minutes we realized someone was watching us. But I ignored it and nobody else noticed. After that day I always had some weird feeling i was being watched._

* * *

"Why?" I whispered.

"Pull it, Trixie." Piper said referring to the gun I was holding in front of Eddie.

"De ja vu" I mumbled. Eddie hasn't said anything and Im worried he's gone into shock. Not, that thats our worst problem right now.

I strengthen my grip on the gun. "Eddie I love you to the moon and back." I choked out while crying.

My finger hovers over the trigger.

I can't even think about what I do next. All I can do is hope I hit the right target.

**Want to know what happens next? You can always PM me and I will tell you :) I will gladly give away any spoilers as I have permission by you to spoil them. Don't worry nothing too serious happens yet. And yes there will be a lot more chapters don't quit on me yet. REVIEW PLEASE. The good the bad and the ugly are all happily accepted ;) I will go down with this peddie ship!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy everyone thank u so much for all the lovely reviews! I luv those! I just wanted to clear up a few things because my story is a little confusing and I apologize for that. Rufus is standing behind Patricia, and Eddie is next to Piper and they are both directly in front of Patricia. Also I never mentioned Piper being dead but I did say she disappeared. And Patricia was the one that screamed when she found herself locked in a car with Rufus, in the woods. And they are close to the park and Eddie heard Patricia screaming. Also in the beginning of the night when Eddie left after dinner, Patricia was the one that followed him out. Then when they were walking, Piper drugged Patricia and Rufus locked her in the car while Piper took Patricia's place with Eddie. Also this story takes place in the UK and I kinda heard handguns were illegal in UK, but not USA; so it makes the story a little interesting that they smuggled some contraband, and maybe gives a hint at where Piper and Rufus have been :) Happy reading!**

* * *

_"There's a light at the end of every tunnel...lets just hope it's not a train."_

* * *

**Patricias POV**

I can't even think about what I do next. All I can do is hope I hit the right target.

I shot Piper in the hand so she would drop the gun she was holding to the side of Eddies head. I saw it in a movie once and hoped it would work.

And it did. _Like a charm._

Piper dropped the gun and screamed out in pain as blood escaped her hand. I felt kind of bad, after all she was still my sister. But then I thought about how she shot my foot that night and how she made me almost kill Eddie.

_Eddie._ He hadn't moved; still in shock at how he didn't just die.

I grabbed his hand, picked up their guns and slipped them in my bag in case they tried to pull anything on us again. And we ran, leaving Piper and Rufus to deal on their own at the park.

* * *

Once we got back at Anubis house Eddie started shaking. We stood in the entrance hall. I looked at his pained expression. I screamed help, not caring if it was way past curfew and we were more likely than not going to end up getting detention.

Quickly Trudy ran down the stairs holding a baseball bat. Honestly Victor, have you ever actually showed up when we need help? Eddie was still shaking violently and I didn't know what to do. When Trudy saw Eddie she put down her bat and ran over to him.

"Aw, love whats wrong?" She asked.

And I quickly pulled out my phone to call 999. I hugged Eddie and cried into his shoulder as the other line picked up.

_"999 Whats your emergency?"_

_"I... I... my sister she tried to kill my boyfriend and I...she had a..." _I coughed out a few more cries. Eddie wiped the tears away from my eyes with his thumb.

_"Did she have any weapons? Was she with anyone?"_

_"Yah two handguns... and she was with an older man... Rufus Zeno."_

_"Was she drinking tonight?"_

_"I don't think so. I haven't even seen her in years... everyone thought she was dead."_

_"Where is your location?"_

_"Ra Academy, at Anubis house."_

By now everyone had left their rooms and came to comfort me and Eddie. But they were confused at what was happening so they continued to listen to my call with the police.

_"Ok ma'am, help is on the way. Is your sister and this man with you?"_

_"No... she... I thought... I mean my sister she held a gun to my boyfriends head... so I," _I choked out some more sobs before saying_ "I shot her. Then we a.. we ran. But I grabbed the weapons. I have them with me." _I could feel all my housemates heads snap in my direction.

_"Ok ma'am, does your sister have a pulse?"_

_"Oh yeah.. I only shot her hand so she would drop the gun..." _I started coughing violently.

_"Ok please stay on the line until the police arrive, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Has anything like this ever happened before with your sister?"_

I knew everyone could hear the receptionist, and I really didn't want them knowing about the night Piper left. I looked up at Eddie who had calmed down a little. He looked around, then back at me. Our eyes met. Mara coughed awkwardly.

"Eddie I-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Patricia god damn it! Just tell the lady!" He half screamed.

I sighed. This was a disaster. So much for a happy night with my boyfriend._ "Yes." _I said into the phone.

_"Ok, could you explain."_

I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor of the entrance hall. _"When I was 12, she brought me a gun and told me to kill her." _I heard Mara and Fabian gasp. Everyone else looked down or fiddled nervously with their hands.

_"I told her I would never. And she shot my foot and ran off." I continued._

_"Then she went outside and we heard a gunshot... we umm.. never saw her or found her body. But there was a picture of her taped to my mirror with her handwriting on the back one morning." _I wiped away tears as the other line was silent waiting for me to continue.

_"And sometimes I got these weird texts from he-" _Just then their was a loud knock on the door.

My heart sank.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short and lots of filler. And honestly how many times can we possibly hear what happened with her sister...its just...my life is...ahh don't ask I'm just weird like that. Next chapter will be better I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I promised a better chapter, cuz last chapter was a little bit of a fail being so short and not very entertaining. Anyways as promised, cheers to a long chapter!... Well that was weird. Also I forgot to introduce when Eddie called Patricia yacker, so lets just say he's been saying it this whole time :)**

**Patricias POV**

Just then their was a loud knock on the door. My heart sank.

_Please don't be Piper. Please don't be Piper. Please don't be Rufus. Please don't be rufus. _Another loud knock on the door. I hid behind Eddie, and put my arms on his waist needing him close to me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Patricia! Piper! Im home." My mom called walking through the door that night from work. It was maybe an hour after Piper shot my foot. I hadn't moved. What could I do call the police? My phone was dead._

_There was no response so my mom called out again._

_"Piper? Patricia? Is everything all right?" She said nerves creeping into her voice. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out._

_Then everything went black._

_I woke up to banging on my door. It was locked. Piper would lock my door. Thanks, sis. _

_More banging on my door. I was sitting on the floor with my back leaning against the wall next to the door._

_I heard my mom gasp. "Blood." she whispered. _

_"PATRICIA!" My mom must have seen blood creep out from under the door._

_"Open the door." She croaked out. With every ounce of energy left in me I reached my hand to the door handle._

_I clicked the lock, and my mom burst in. She looked around my room, then she saw me sitting on the floor. Then she saw the pool of blood under my foot._

_"What happened?!"_

_Then my vision went black again._

* * *

"Its the paramedics! Open this door!" Said the people on the other side of the door. Trudy ran to the door and opened it.

Everything happened in a blur. Me and Eddie being rolled away in stretchers. Being lifted into the ambulance. My anxiety attack. The hospital. Eddies face as we stared at each other in the ambulance.

Nothing was wrong with me. They brought us to the hospital to make sure we were ok. They put me on some sleeping meds and I slowly drifted off to sleep. All I could tell myself was the same words. _Nothing was wrong with me. Eddie is safe. Eddie is safe. Nothing is wrong with me._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. Eddie was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Eddie what happened?" I whispered. Then everything started coming back to me. I quickly shut my eyes and buried my head into my pillow hoping Eddie didn't hear me.

He chuckled. "Patricia I know your awake." He said kissing my hand.

I turned to face him, as he told me what happened. "...and then the paramedics strolled off us to get checked to see if we were hurt. You had a panic attack in the ambulance and you started lashing out. So they gave you some sleeping medicine and now your awake." He finished.

I sat up in the bed. He looked up at me with a questioning stare. I put my feet on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yes weasel, I'm fine."

I put my arms around his waist and nestled my face in the crook of his neck. He put his arms around me and we stood there for a long time.

"Eddie I'm sorry this is all my fault. My life is such a mess. I should have never dragged you into this. I...Piper she could be anywhere I.. don't even know." My voice trembled and tears escaped my eyes. "Im sorry Ed-"

His lips met mine and his thumb wiped my tears.

"I love you Yacker." He said staring into my eyes. That was the first time he ever said those words. I had said it once before when I was holding the gun to his face. Thats when I realized I really do love him.

"I love you too Weasel." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Can we go? I don't want to be here anymore." I said after a few minutes.

He took my hand and we walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

Back at anubis house, me and Eddie were excused the day from school. We sat on the couch and watched movies for most of the day. Mostly action or scary movies. And I'm not scared of those.

The first scary movie wasn't at all scary and by the third Eddie started getting suspicious of why I never got scared at these movies.

"Yacker are you like a robot?" He joked.

"I could ask you the same weasel."

He put his hands up in surrender.

"But isn't it the girl thats supposed to get scared. And the guy thats supposed to comfort her." He laughed.

I threw a piece of popcorn at his face, "Sexist!".

He smirked. I put my lips to his. He pulled back still smirking.

"Don't try and change the subject on me. Are you like immune to these movies or something."

I looked at him seriously. "I guess there just too predictable. Besides if I'm scared of these things, then what room would I have left to be scared of the real things in life." He got my reference to Piper.

"Patricia thats over, were safe now." He said reassuring.

An idea seemed to form into his mind. "You said these movies were too predictable, right?"

I nodded as he stood up. "Stay here," He commanded. I sighed as he left missing his touch already.

He returned with a dvd in his hand.

I took it from his hands. _Scary Movie 3:Deleted Scenes._

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"My room." He replied stealing it back from me and putting it in the dvd player.

"Why this movie?" I asked him.

"Well you said these movies were too predictable. And your right but this has deleted scenes. Even if you've seen this movie you won't have any idea what will happen." He laughed. And I threw more popcorn at his face.

We were more than halfway through the movie and Eddie probably thought I would cave any minute now. But I won't. This movie really isn't anything- _Feet._

_Barefoot feet being chopped. No! I don't do feet!_

I screamed out and hid my face in Eddies shoulder. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" I yelled at him.

He only raised the volume. "Stoppppp!" I screamed at him. "Turn it off!" I said as I covered my ears.

"This isn't even a scary scene yacker. What is Patricia scared of some feet?" He said joking.

I looked up at him.

"What?" He asked shocked. He turned off the movie.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Feet? Really? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because doofus she shot me in the foot. Now my foot is really messed up and since then I guess I just have a fear of them."

"How messed up is your foot?" He asked half concerned half amused.

I looked down at my slippers.

"Eddie I've never shown anyone my foot before."

"You don't have to show me Patricia."

"No I want to,"

I pulled off my slippers. Then my fuzzy socks.

Eddie looked at my foot. Tears came to my eyes and I looked down.

"Nothing like you were expecting, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I havnt updated in a few days, but i did put out a one shot, and a few chapters to a new multi chap called Veracity, so plz check that out and review! anywayssssssss... who else watched this video that was with no other than klariza clayton! /watch?v=quppZeNV3f0 just put youtube in front and bam! anyways thought it was only fair to put Joy in the chap.**

**Patricias POV**

Eddie looked at my foot. Tears came to my eyes and I looked down.

"Nothing like you were expecting, right?"

I looked down at my own foot it was pretty normal except for the fact I only had 3 toes. I never showed anyone my feet because I was insecure about it. I had lost so much blood they had to amputate my other two toes.

"I think its beautiful, Yacker." He said kissing my lips.

"You really think so?" I asked him serious.

"Yes, but I think your more beautiful." I pressed my lips to his, and after a while broke away.

"Your not so bad yourself krueger."

"I love you yacker."

"Not as much as I love you Sweet."

* * *

I woke up an hour later with my head on Eddies chest. I opened my eyes and checked my phone, its past noon.

I slowly tried to stand up without waking Eddie up. But he stirred and slowly woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake yo-" my phone went off. Thats weird I don't know this number.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Patricia, its , I have some news."_ My face went pale. What if something happened to Piper? I looked over at Eddie, he saw my face and wrapped his arms around me.

_"Patricia they found your sister." _I started to choke back sobs.

"Where?" I croaked out.

_"They found her passed out in a car, a few miles from the park. She's in the hospital and has a concussion and some minor injuries besides her hand, which she is in the ER for."_

"Well thanx for calling, bye." I said as I hung up the phone to some random dr.

"Do you think they found Rufus? This is all my fault, I shouldn't have shot her hand I should have shot Rufus...I" I cried into Eddies shoulder.

"Its not your fault in any way. Lets go to the hospital." Eddie said softly. I didn't object and then before I knew it we had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Me and Eddie sat patiently in the waiting room. Pipers surgery was supposed to end soon.

"Eddie what am I going to say to her? Hey Piper how was life where everyone thought you were dead? Sorry I shot you by the way but I had rather done that than kill my boyfriend." I said with a fake smile. People in the waiting room stared at me. I looked away kinda embarrassed they had heard that.

Just then a nurse walked in. "Is anyone here for Piper Williamson?" The nurse said.

Me and Eddie slowly stood up from our chairs and made our way over to the nurse.

"Follow me," She said with a smile and turned on her heel. We followed her and soon found our selves outside a doorway.

"She seems to be in a state of shock, she is having terrible night mares and her hand is bandaged so be aware of that. And try to not do anything to set her off she's a.. well.. she's a moody one. She won't stop screaming about Laney, yet we have no record of a Laney." The nurse said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the nurse. She nodded.

"When you found her, did she happen to be with an older man, piercing blue eyes? Dark coat? Pointy chin? Grayish brownish hair?" I asked the nurse.

"Well not that I'm aware of, she did show up alone and no one was aloud to visit her yet since she just got out of surgery, but I can ask around to see who found her, and maybe if she was with anyone." The nurse smiled then walked away before I could respond.

Eddie looked at me questioningly "Who the hell is Laney?" He asks.

"To be honest I've never heard the name before, but then again I was convinced Piper was dead." I said shaking my head, and then I walked into Pipers hospital room. I braced myself for the worst, but it just looked like Piper sleeping with a bandage on her hand. Nothing much so far, but no one had talked yet so things could only get worse from here. I sat down on the chair next Piper's bed, and Eddie sat in the chair next to me.

Piper stirred once she heard our movement. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked but then soon realized and let out a defeated groan.

"Piper what happened to you? Everyone thought you were dead, even I did." I asked her.

"Well I wasn't. I was living a happy life until you shot me." She said.

"Well if I remember correct you shot me first, and started all of this. Why? I don't know why." I said.

"He was going to kill Laney. You can't let them take Laney. You can't let _him_ take Laney. Please promise me to keep her safe." Piper pleaded. This was almost becoming sad, and I've had enough.

"Look Piper I get it, your concussed, and I'm sorry for shooting you, I don't regret it, but I regret the situation I was in. And no one has any idea who Laney is, and I think your losing your brain." I snapped at her clearly frustrated at what was happening. Eddie rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down.

She nodded. "Maybe I am losing my brain, maybe I already lost it but I can't lose Laney too." She said.

"Who the hell is Laney?!" I screamed at her.

But she just sat there calmly as if everything was fine. "I don't expect you to know her, because she's my daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the second to last chapter, and I just want to say its been interesting :) and I wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, viewed, favorited, or pm'd my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! everyone is so sweet I just get so happy when I read what you have to say! So thank you! And if anyone wants a sequel, prequel, or idk something else, then just leave that in the review box please? :) Also keep in mind this is rated T, so don't freak out on me if you don't like my words. Hahaa I just wanted to say how much I wanted Pipers response to when Patricia asked who Laney was, for Piper to be like "She's your daughter, Patricia." . But damn it that wouldn't work out. At all. So just enjoy this instead. Also expect some dance academy quotes.**

* * *

_**Previously on Cutting To Perfection:**_

_**PATRICIAS POV**_

_"Maybe I am losing my brain, maybe I already lost it but I can't lose Laney too." She said._

_"Who the hell is Laney?!" I screamed at her._

_"I don't expect you to know her, because she's my daughter."_

* * *

PATRICIAS POV

I sighed, turned around on my heel and walked out. Just like that I left. Call me a coward, but I find it scary how I'm caught up in all these things. For a sister, I should be brave. But I can't accurately say Piper is a sister to me. Biologically, yes. Mentally, no. She has never been there for me, because she chose to leave. And as much as I don't want to just walk out like she did to me, its my only option.

So I walked out of her hospital room silently. If Piper wanted to be calm about this, so be it.

I walked into the waiting room, and sat down. I buried my head in my hands until I felt a warm hand rubbing my back. I looked up to find Eddie. He was a holding a pink teddy bear, and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I murmured, kissing his cheek. I hugged the teddy bear close to me as if I was a child.

"Why?" Was all I could say. I want to say so much more, but nothing comes out of my mouth.

Eddie nods understanding the question, and hugs me. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

"It was probably a mistake, and we don't know who the father is. We don't have to assume the worst. This could all be a misunderstanding Yacker." He says softly.

I smile at my nickname, but then remember my own sister has a daughter. With a 55 year old man! EW!

"Eddie, sleeping with a 60 year old man is not just a misunderstanding. Neither is getting pregnant, having a kid, and expecting me to look out for her. I don't know how she could be so stupid! I get it, she dropped out of school, but still she could think about what she was doing at least!" I was screaming by now, and Eddie looked worried. But I'm on a rant! And I will not stop until I have fully said how I feel.

"Desperate I guess. Stupid. She wasn't thinking 'How can I ruin my life forever?' or was she? No not the point, the point is she wasn't thinking at all. Which is even worse. S-she was probably thinking 'How selfish can I go?' or even 'How many lives can I ruin?' . This is dumb, I don't want to be here, with someone so careless and condescending she can't even comprehend how bad she is. She just sits there all nice and calm 'Hey I have a daughter, with a 100 year old man, Im probably gonna end up dying, so you want her?'. That poor child is gonna need therapy, better yet Piper needs therapy. They'll probably send her off don't you think? With her being whack and all. Then what? Im stuck with her kid, no. I don't think so. If I wanted a kid I would have one. But I don't, I haven't even graduated high school!" I take a breath, realizing I haven't done that in a while.

Eddie stares at me in shock. "Its ok to feel like this." He says stroking my hair. "But I think we should go home, get some rest. Maybe come back in the morning, let Piper explain herself."

"Explain herself? I don't want to hear about how much of a slut she is!"

"She did it with one guy, its not like you've never done it before." He said. I gasped. Did he really just say that? Did my own boyfriend just call me a slut? He looked like he just regretted what he said. But its too late. He said it. I heard it. The end.

"Patricia I-" He started but I cut him off.

"Nice to know you think I'm a slut, Eddie!" I screamed at him, throwing the teddy bear in his face and storming out of the building.

This day was going horrible. I walked onto the hospital sidewalk. I wanted to tell Joy. I wanted to talk to Nina. I need to talk to someone who won't call me a slut. I could always call Mara, but she wouldn't understand. The only thing she ever does is homework. If she heard what I was in, she would probably think I was joking.

But then I have a really strange idea. What would happen if I called Nina? I know she's dead, and the teachers told us to delete her contact; but I haven't found it in myself to hit delete contact. Because then its real, and if its real, she's gone.

I click call. Dare to fail right? Ugh. That was always something Piper said.

I hear the line pick up. Wait wtf?

"Hello, who is this." I say hesitation in my voice.

"Josh Martin, who's calling?" He asks casually. Like he just picks up dead girls phone calls every day.

"Are you related to Nina? I mean this is her number?" I ask. They had the same last name, which was weird. Because last time I checked, the only family Nina had was her gran. And Nina was American, this guy has an English accent.

"Im her brother." The voice said. Son of a bitch! She doesn't have any family. Any idiot would know she was an only child. Not this idiot-wait a second! I know this idiot.

I snap my phone shut. I walk back into the hospital. I look for Eddie but he's not in the waiting room. I walk into Piper's hospital room and see her asleep, and Eddie sitting in a chair next to her. He doesn't notice me walk in, so I clear my throat.

His head shoots up. "Patricia! Im sorry what I said before! I didn't mean it like that."

"Look Eddie, we can deal with that later, but right now we have much more important problems." I say as he nods.

"So I decided to do some catching up with my other American friend." I said talking in somewhat code in case Piper could hear me.

"Nina?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup. I called her. You should be _glad_ to know her _brother_ picked up for her, since she was _out._" I say emphasizing certain words.

"Didn't you say she was an only child?" He asked really confused at what I was getting at. I look over at Piper, making sure she can't see me, and I nod. Which makes Eddie more confused.

"You know, he had this adorable _english_ accent." I say twirling my hair around my finger.

"What are you trying to say Yacker? That a dead only child, picks up her phone, but its her british brother?" He says pulling me into the hallway.

"No doofus," I chuckle. Boys are such idiots some times. "I was talking in code in case Piper could hear me. Nina is an only child. She has no british brother. But a british dude did pick up her phone claiming to be her brother." I say.

"Do you know who?" He asks slowly starting to understand what I was saying.

"Rufus."


	12. Alternate Finale

**PLEASE READ! Ok now that I have gotten your attention this is just an alternate ending to the story. Not the original ending which I havnt released yet. So original ending will be up later today maybe, but this is just an alternate, kind of creepy ending.**

* * *

**Patricias POV**

"Nina is an only child. She has no british brother. But a british dude did pick up her phone claiming to be her brother." I say.

"Do you know who?" He asks slowly starting to understand what I was saying.

"Rufus."

Eddie sighs. "Well thats not good at all." He says.

"No shit sherlock." I retort.

We walk back into Piper's hospital room to see her sitting up in bed watching tv. She looks at me with a blank expression, then she looks over at Eddie. She looks as if someone just came in and said to kill every child on earth. She looks scared.

"DIABLO!" She screams at him. That doesn't even sound english. Why would she say that? I have a flashback.

* * *

_*********FLASHBACK***********_

_Piper and I just came home from are first day of school (we go to public) and we sat down on the couch in our house._

_"Piper I can't believe your not taking French class with me!" I say pretending to be hurt._

_"Sorry Trixie but I want to learn Spanish language. Besides your only mad cuz now you can't copy my home work." She giggles._

_I smile. "Ok what have you learned so far?" _

_"Just some basic words. Like jump is salter, achievement is logro, dangerous is peligroso, devil is diablo," . I laugh as she trys to say the words with an accent. She throws a pillow at me but I just laugh harder._

_"Those are not basic words! Those are long and boring. But nice accent by the way." I smirk._

_*****END OF FLASHBACK******_

* * *

So Piper looks genuinely scared of Eddie. Called him a devil and is now cursing under her breath. Should I be worried? Ah whatever i'll ask later. I ignore her and start talking. "Piper, where is Laney?" I ask wondering if Rufus has her. She is still a child after all.

"Who's Laney?" She asks stupidly.

"Uh your daughter?" I say.

"No Patty, I don't have a daughter."

"Do you want me to slap you?" Im seriously getting frustrated.

"No Trix, I think you've done enough," She says holding up her bandaged hand.

Ok I've had it with this. I lunge at her. I jump up to attack but soon I feel strong hands pulling at my waist holding me back.

"Patricia stop doing something you will regret. She's just c-" Eddie starts but is cut off by the tv blasting.

_"Breaking news _Southwest airlines_ plane on its way to America takes crash landing. Over 100 fatalities, 200 injured, and 26 missing passengers were recorded. The plane crashed 10 minutes shortly after taking flight. More news to come but for now lets take a moment to remember the lives that were lost." _

I wiggle out of Eddie's grip just enough to see the tv. Pictures start piling up on the screen, in a collage of all the dead passengers. I don't recognize any names thank god. But its still sad to think of all those dead people. The names listed at the bottom of the screen. I read the list until the last few names.

_**Vexlin, Mary (Age 24)**_

_**Ward, Josh (Age 36)**_

_**Yindle, Kim (Age 51)**_

_**Zeldman, Renne (Age 57)**_

My jaw dropped to the floor. I wanted Rufus in jail, not dead. Thats a little harsh, I really didn't want anyone dead. Eddie didn't read the names I guess because he just looked confused at why I was so shocked. I pulled out my phone to ring 'Nina's number'. Maybe Rufus wasn't dead, I just need confirmation. And as much as I didn't want anyone to die, it was Rufus who died so I guess I'm happy.

After the first ring it just said the line was disconnected. "So thats it then. He's dead. Eddie why do I feel kinda guilty?" I say.

"Who's dead, Yacker?" He asks.

"Rufus." I whisper into Eddie's ear, so Piper doesn't hear. He just nods and lets go of me. I sit on the edge of Pipers bed and stare at the wall. Eddie comes and sits next to me.

"He's one less person that can hurt us. He was gonna kill you and me. He deserved to die. No one hurts my yacker and gets away with it." He says weirdly calm. And not even shocked. At all.

"What are you saying?" I ask nervously.

"Im saying he made a mistake messing with us."

Oh no. Everything starts to sink in.

"You didn't... you wouldn't... what um... what does your mom do for a living again? I must have forgot." I say pointing stupidly to my head.

"She's manager at some airline company." He says still weirdly calm even though all these people are dead.

"Wouldn't happen to be _SouthWest Airlines_ would it?" I ask feeling my palms go sweaty as I stand up and back away from Eddie slowly.

"I think it would. Finally starting to sink in is it Patricia," He says smiling.

"What-wha do you mean?" I stutter out.

"See what I mean is I don't do well with threats. My mom easily stopped the plane and thus Rufus is dead. So you can thank me." He says stepping towards me.

"You did this? All of this? You just killed 100 people, and you feel nothing. What the hell is wrong with you?" I back out of the room and sprint down the hallways. I run until I'm out of the building. I run until I'm at a nice cliff over looking a nice lake. I could have been running for hours but all I feel is betrayal. I stand at the edge of the cliff and look onwards. I do the last possible thing I shudve done.

I jump.

* * *

**Hope you like it:) and again this is only the alternate ending, not the real ending. And if your wondering if she actually died, yes she died in this version. STILL NOT THE REAL CHAPTER and pweeeeessssssssssssssssss review**


End file.
